American & Vampire
by malonkey1
Summary: More adventures are in store for the students of Youkai Academy, including an idiosyncratic American exchange student.


American + Vampire

Malonkey1

**_Just so you know this story, and those that follow, follow the Anime continuity. I know it wasn't true to the manga, but the last few chapters aren't in tankobōn yet, and this is based off a dream I had, so :P to all you 'poopoo-ers'_**

*All misspoken/mistranslated words will be enclosed in single asterisks*

English Dialogue will be contained in "Rectangle Brackets"

[[Hello. My name is Eoin Maloney. I am very excited today. Do you want to know why? Because I get to visit Japan for a full year at Youkai Academy! Naturally, I am looking forward to the cultural exchange.]]

A brown-haired teenager, about 185 cm in height, walked into the main gates of the academy, his brown eyes showing a smile, as was the rest of his face. This would seem insignificant, except that this boy doesn't smile much. He's not unhappy, he's just not "smiley." As he walked in the door, his smile just got bigger and bigger, as he heard the people around him talk: _Ah, Japanese…Sweet, sweet, Japanese. I like Japanese. Always follows its rules, always sounds so beautiful._ This giddy grin subsided into a contented smile as he stepped into homeroom. "Hello, everyone! As most of you know, I am your Homeroom teacher Nekonome-Sensei, and I would like to be the first to welcome our American visiting student, 'Marōni Ien-san'." The boy stepped up to the front of the class.

"Hello. I am happy to meet you. My name is Eoin Maloney. That's イ エ ン in katakana, E-O-I-N in romaji. I am pleased to *read* you all. I wish to learn as much as I can about local culture and language. I hope you will have patience with me, as I am still learning Japanese, and I am liable to use *unique hot spring* phrases for a while." The majority of the class began to chuckle under their breaths. Eoin seemed uncertain of whether to laugh along, or sulk off to a corner and brood, cursing under his breath in English. He returned to his seat between a friendly looking fellow with dark-brown hair and eyes, and a less inviting guy with numerous piercings.

"What is that smell? It's almost human." The pierced boy, Saizou replied.

"What? Is that bad? Aren't we going to this school to live alongside humans?" Eoin responded inquiringly.

"Forget it. If you want smell like food, that's your problem."

First Class: Math (Teacher: Ririko Kagome [李々子 籠女])

_Who was that jerk?_ Eoin wondered.

"Ahem! Excuse me? Is there something interesting on the ceiling, Eoin-san?" the Sensei asked Eoin impatiently. "Or would you like to solve the problem for us?"

["Oh, sure. Let's see… _2X^2__-3X+10=Y_… The vertex formula is _X=-b/2a_ so the vertex is located at (0.75,-11.125), run through the points, graph it, so on, and here we go, we have our answer,"] He completed his answer and turned to face the confused fish eyes of his classmates.

["Oh damn,"] he cursed.

"I did that in English, didn't I?" He requested, returning to Japanese.

"Did you understand any of that? No? Crap…"

Eoin stood, befuddled, at the front of the class, as an awkward silence began to form. Luckily, he was rescued when a less-than-awake girl in the third row of class, who began to talk in her sleep: "Oh, Tsukune, gentler, please... (Untranslated)"

Several 'interesting' hours later...

Lunch

Eoin walked into the cafeteria and heard a familiar cacophony of lunchroom conversation, albeit in a different key than back home. As he walked through, he heard snippets of conversation throughout the room, as he quietly sat alone. He quietly ate his lunch alone, as he meditated upon his isolation.

_I miss Lafayette Jeff._

As he got up, he wondered if he really belonged at Youkai Academy. As his mind flashed through his memory, he became increasingly certain of one thing, and that was: _I don't have a clue what the hell I'm doing._

_I am a Rakshasa. My family doesn't even know about it. They think I'm going to a normal school, one for humans. They think I'm human. Hell, I thought I was human until a few years ago._

It was then that Eoin heard the familiar sound of everyone leaving the cafeteria _en masse_.

_The next day..._

Home Room

Eoin quietly entered the room only to find Saizou standing in his way. "Excuse me," Eoin said, trying to get past. Saizou just blocked his way. "You smell funny, kid. In fact, you smell almost like a human."

"I don't follow," Eoin stated flatly.

"I'm saying I don't think you belong here. You smell like a human, and you talk about humans as if you were one."

"Okay. I see what you are saying. I am not a human."

"Whatever. Just keep to yourself, American." Saizou said, returning to his seat.

As Eoin headed to his seat, he thought to himself, _This is not my best week. I need to find something to do in the afternoons. Maybe there's a club I can join._

As the day went by, Eoin noticed something. _That Aono person seems to have a lot of girls following him._

_That afternoon, in Nekonome-Sensei's classroom,_

"Sensei?" Eoin walked in quietly, "May I ask you a question?"

"Of course. What is it, Eoin-san?"

"I don't have any friends yet, and I was wondering if there is any extracurricular activities that I could try."

"How about Newspaper club?" Sensei shamelessly plugged.

Eoin mulled it over for a moment or so, and said, "Okay. I'll try hard."

_The rest of the week is looking up, _Eoin mused, as he walked in to newspaper club the next afternoon.

[[Well, I had an interesting first week, but I bet things are just getting started! See you next time in "Brain Swap + Vampire"]]


End file.
